


Eddie the Magician

by Doxx



Series: It's a Kind of Magic [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Deception, Demons, Disabled Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic Tricks, Physical Disability, Walking Canes, minor deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: Eddie continues to survive in the Devildom, and so as not to disappoint Mammon, is determined to show that he is not as ordinary as Lucifer thinks.
Series: It's a Kind of Magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Eddie the Magician

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the 'Games - Let the games begin' event. It assumes that demons are not familiar with a deck of playing cards.

Eddie was honestly baffled at Lucifer's constant irritation towards Mammon.

When he had first arrived, Mammon had been charged with keeping him safe (to much protestation from both Eddie and Mammon) by no less than the eldest demon lord himself. 

Things had not started off well. Eddie had swung his walking stick, declaring that he did not need the demon's 'help', and Mammon had snarled that he had better things to do. They had both stomped off, in separate directions, and came together only at dinner time and during classes.

However, Eddie had not appreciated just how nerve-wracking it could be walking about the Devildom in the dark, with glowing eyes tracking his every step, and so grew grateful when Mammon remembered to accompany him home. Mammon too in time, seemed to find Eddie's company not as dull as he feared, especially now he thought Eddie was some kind of uber-warlock-supreme!

Even when Eddie was not doing simple magic tricks (Mammon still liked it best when he made a coin appear out of thin air, but when Eddie 'disappeared' the same coin, his eyes had widened and he looked like he was about to vomit – Eddie did not repeat _that_ trick again!), he enjoyed Mammon's energy and cheeky sense of humour. They got on well, and Mammon who at first had been so cagey and defensive started to relax around the human, even going so far as offering to help work through homework together, or fetching more tea for the pair of them when he saw that Eddie's cup was empty.

Eventually, Mammon came to accept that when Eddie said thank you he was sincere, with no jibe at his expense sarcastically hidden within the words. When told how much his help was appreciated, Mammon's smile could light up a room, and Eddie found himself more than a little distracted by the demon's dazzling grin.

Still, Eddie would not let his growing affection for the demon get in the way of his grades. He would stubbornly not be swayed to go out when he had work to do. Happily, Mammon seemed more content to spend the evenings in Eddie's room, rather than run about town in his usual chaotic manner. 

They often worked together on their coursework.

When before Mammon seemed to skim over the textbooks, Eddie had questions that called for a deeper understanding. It took more time, but soon they were able to fathom out _why_ a hex drawn backwards would not function even though it looked the same as one drawn in the correct sequence, or why blood made for such a potent ink in the drafting of contracts. As a result of revisiting the basics, both Eddie and Mammon's test scores had improved.

Instead of congratulating the second born, Lucifer had accused Mammon of cheating. He warned Mammon about being a 'bad influence' on the human exchange student (though surely by their very nature, every demon _should_ be a bad influence).

There seemed to be no pleasing Lucifer. 

Things came to a head one evening. Lucifer was sitting in the common room, taking a rare break from his seemingly never-ending amount of paperwork. He turned to Mammon, who was sat beside Eddie and joking with Asmo about the latest trend of Devilgram to take a 'reverse selfie'; apparently meant to show off a person's backside, but with the angles and difficulty in positioning more often than not turned out ridiculous.

“Mammon. You are spending too much time with the human.”

Eddie looked up, his laughter suddenly ceased. He was used to being referred as if he was not present and spoken over, but that did not mean he would tolerate it. 

He was about to let Lucifer have a piece of his mind, when Mammon managed to jump in before him.

“So what?”

It was flippant, and entirely Mammon, but something was different in the way he met Lucifer's eyes. No more stumbling round excuses, just a rather dismissive hand wave and then he went back to their conversation.

Lucifer straightened in his chair, his posture rigid. 

“As one of the first of the human exchange students, it is imperative that the impressions of the Devildom and its citizens reflect the best of us. Spending all day with _you_ is likely casting us all in an unfavourable light.”

Mammon flinched then, hurt, and Eddie was done with Lucifer's attitude. 

He turned to face Lucifer. “For what it's worth, and it may not be worth much since you seem intent on talking about me as if I wasn't here, I value Mammon's company. At least he remembers my name, and doesn't call me 'human' like _some_ demons I could mention... You want me to think highly of the demonic realms? Then stop being such an ass.”

Lucifer's eyes narrowed into a slight scowl, and Eddie was suddenly aware that both Levi and Asmo had shifted in their seats further from him, as if fearful that proximity would be taken as support. Beel had even stopped eating from a crisp packet (family sized), and was watching with wary gaze on the proceedings.

“Have a care human... I do not take kindly to insult....” His voice was not raised, his pose not compromised, but Lucifer's expression was far from gentle. 

“It's Eddie.” Mammon chipped in before Eddie could, “And he ain't no ordinary human, so ya'd best watch it! He can do some pretty amazing magic!”

Lucifer looked at Eddie, his cane at his side, and raised a haughty brow. 

“Oh?” He did not seem in the least bit convinced.

He folded his arms, and scoffed, turning his attention to Mammon. “You may have lowered yourself to making a pact with him, Mammon, but that doesn't make him 'special'. Just another human who has managed to sucker you in to sharing your power... You really ought to be more discriminating....”

Mammon fell silent, and cast his eyes downwards, his cheeks flushed scarlet with embarrassment.

Eddie had had enough. Not just with Lucifer, but with the rest of the demon brothers, who were sniggering and laughing at Mammon's expense. 

He turned to Mammon. “Mammon, would you be so kind as to fetch my playing cards down here? I think a demonstration of my magic is in order.”

Mammon looked up, and a grin flashed across his face. He darted out the room in a blur of white hair and barely contained anticipation.

Eddie shifted his chair round to face Lucifer directly, and set his hands on his lap. 

Lucifer folded his arms, and held his gaze.  
“I have seen your test scores. You show little natural talent for magic.”

“Not the kind you know perhaps...”

Lucifer did not say more, but Eddie thought that he might have peered a little closer at himself, wondering at what Eddie might have planned.

Soon enough, Mammon came back with the pack of cards, which Eddie pulled out from the paper case and presented to Lucifer.

“Do you know these?”

The demon the cards and fanned them, and shook his head. “I have seen humans gamble with them, but I consider such games beneath me. I am not familiar.” He passed the deck back.

“They are sort of like tarot. Each card is different.” Eddie started to lay out cards, pointing as he explained the suits and names, “The symbols are hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades. This one is a king, and then we have queen and jack, and this one is an ace. Got it?”

“Do you intend to play me at cards?”

There was something very cliché about trying to win a game against a devil, but Eddie resisted the temptation to play 'Scabby Queen' with an actual demon.

He shook his head, “It would not be fair. Not when I could read your mind to find which cards you had in hand.”

“Impossible!” Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms tighter against his chest.

Around the table the demons had gathered close, curious.

“Perhaps not as impossible as you might think. Your will and mind must be fairly well fortified Lucifer, eldest of the seven demon lords....” The patter was over the top, but seemed to suit those of the demonic realm, “And there would be no way for a lowly human to be able to penetrate your psychic defences.”

“Quite so.” Lucifer agreed with a curt nod, his pride in himself and his own mental strength evident.

“And yet.....” Eddie let his voice drop off with a mysterious air. He then smiled, and gestured to the cards. “Shuffle the cards please.”

“To what end?”

“You'll see.....”

The Avatar of pride looked about himself, and found his brothers watching him intently. Backing out was no longer an option, and so, to preserve his dignity he reluctantly humoured the human.

Lucifer took the cards and mixed them with gloved hands. He seemed unfamiliar with the task, but still did a fair job. Eddie nodded and took back the deck.

He fanned out the cards with a snap and a flourish, face down so that only their backs could be seen.

“Pick a card, any card.” Eddie said, unable to resist the well-worn line. “Keep it face down so I cannot see.”

Lucifer carefully pulled one card from the deck and held it as instructed. 

Eddie was suddenly aware that every demon's eyes were on him. He reminded himself that he had practised and rehearsed this trick for hours, and yet, the stakes had never been so high. He set aside the deck, and then very gently took up Lucifer's card and held it aloft so that Lucifer could see its face but the back of the card was kept towards himself. He curled it sharply inwards, as if trying to contain the power of the card within his hand.

“I would ask that you concentrate on the card you selected. Say nothing out loud.”

Eddie took a pause for dramatic effect (and to steady himself for the next step).

“I will now attempt to peer into your mind, and name the card.”

Lucifer frowned, sceptical, but stared at the card as instructed.

Eddie made a show of furrowing his brows, as if focusing intently. “I see.... Red... That is fitting, given your personal tastes. Your card is coloured red.”

Lucifer's eyes' betrayed his surprise. Eddie pressed on.

“Ah... A diamond, to match the mark on your forehead. Very fitting. And I see... I see.....”

Everyone save for Lucifer leaned in, as Eddie pretended to struggle with the effort of reading the mind of a demon. The first born however, sat still as stone.

“I see the number four. Your card is the four of diamonds!”

He swung his hand from side to side, still facing away from him, to show the others demons. There was gasps and expressions of surprise, while Lucifer was completely silent. 

None of the demons had realised that there was no magic, and certainly no mind reading, at play. Eddie had simply held the card out to Lucifer between carefully positioned between his thumb and forefinger, and applied pressure so that it curled concave into his palm. Then, as he had spoke, he had spread his thumb and forefinger further apart, so that the bottom corner was twisted into his view. It was an easier trick when standing with the card selector sitting down, but Eddie personally preferred the stability of being seated. As such, he had practised at fixing the angle just so, carefully controlled so it still seemed like Eddie always had the back of the card facing him, but he could also easily see what card he was holding.

A simple trick, but apparently very effective, if the responses of the gathered demons was anything to go by.

No-one, save for Mammon, seemed to have expected Eddie to succeed, least of all Lucifer. The older demon said nothing, but his hands and jaw grew tight with tension.

Eddie had no raw magical aptitude to speak of, but he could feel the hazy sensation of something wild and dangerous brewing, as the avatar of pride struggled to acknowledge his defeat at the hands of a mere mortal. 

He did not want to be at odds with any of the demon lords, let alone Lucifer, and so decided to soften the blow.

He laid down the card, and placed his hands on the table, and drew a deep breath.

“That was... a challenge for me. I do not think I have ever had to work so hard to see inside another's mind.” He gave a short bow, “My thanks Lucifer, for indulging me and letting me experience first hand the immense power of the eldest demon lord.”

The effect was instantaneous; Lucifer broke into a smile, relaxed his shoulders and tipped his head down to one side, bringing a hand up to his chest. His pride appeased, Lucifer no longer seemed to need to find a way to recover from his 'defeat' at the hands of a human. 

“How interesting.... Very well, you have impressed me hu- _Eddie_. Perhaps you are more a magician than I gave you credit for.”

Mammon moved to his brother's side, and nudged him with an elbow. Lucifer did not budge from his position.  
“What'd I tell ya huh? Eddie's something else!”

Eddie, thankful things seemed to have gone smoothly without issue, and happy at being able to lend some credibility to Mammon's appraisal, leant back in his seat. He looked round, and saw that Satan was frowning at him trying to understand what had just occurred, and Leviathan looked outright alarmed, as if Eddie might pry into his secret thoughts.

Conversely, Asmo appeared delighted, and shot Eddie a wink with a wide welcoming smile, as if daring Eddie to even try to take a peek.

“How did he do that...?” whispered Levi to Belphegor who was nearest. Due to not spending much time round groups Levi had never mastered a hushed tone, and everyone in the room his words. 

Many eyes of many hues swivelled to Eddie for response, who just shrugged.

“A magician never reveals his secrets!” he remarked with a grin. 

Interestingly enough, not one of the demons seemed willing to push him on that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be interested to read thoughts of how to wrap up this series. I have a plot in mind, but am unsure of how detailed to make the inevitable intimacy between Eddie and Mammon.  
> I am not used to writing Fluff, and have no idea how or if i should transition the story to something more explicit, or if folks want to keep it fairly vague and gentle.  
> Honestly very open to your comments, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
